My Syaoran Fix
by MS
Summary: Kind of AU, pointless fluff. SxS... Syaoran has started noticing a particular behavior that Sakura does in his company. Why does she keep sniffing him lately? Is something unpleasant on his person he hasn't noticed? Funny answer... lovely moment.


MS 

SUMMARY: Syaoran has noticed many eccentricities in his girlfriend's behavior. Why does she keep sniffing him? Has he developed an unpleasant stench? How will he react to the actual reason when she brings it out into the open?

This idea came from a line in my previous fic, Doggie Troubles. I liked it very much, so I couldn't help myself when the opportunity appeared and this one-shot busted forth. I hope you like it. Also, it's like a pointless fluff so don't expect much here. I just wanted to have fun with the characters, and mess with Syaoran. Also, this is more of a Syaoran fic, from his view instead of Sakura. I don't know how well that will work for me, but I'll see if I can pull it off.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

**_Syaoran Fix_**

-

Syaoran looked at the corner, looking out to see if Sakura was already waiting for him. He was usually the first one there, but then there were the days that she was a bit earlier than usual. He already knew what it meant. He was the first one to arrive at the corner when hr father was home for breakfast and she arrived first when she was alone and got done earlier with preparing for the day.

It looked like she was going to be the last to arrive.

"Hey," her soft words reached him. Syaoran turned to his left, his eyes focusing on her. She was breathing a bit hard, smiling at him while resting her hands on her lap. It seemed like she had been running this morning. "Good morning."

She was always so polite. Syaoran replied with the same greeting, waiting for her to catch her breath and stand upright. They still had plenty of time to make it to school.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked him after composing herself. Her exuberant smile made his heart pitter patter recklessly as she reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and coming close to his side. This was their little morning ritual. They always walked together, hand in hand, savoring the time the short walk afforded them in being in just each other's company at the start of the day.

"No," Syaoran grabbed her back with his free hand as a gentleman would. He knew she liked the little gestures he made with her. He liked doing them for that reason too. "I just got here myself," he explained as she leaned into his shoulder while they walked.

They didn't need to talk to fill the silence. Syaoran loved that. They didn't feel it necessary to have unnecessary chatter while in each other's company, but then at the same time still feel completely connected with just a glance here and a smile there while they made it to their destination.

It seemed like Sakura was lost in her own little world though, he amusingly caught on, since she was humming a very low tune while almost skipping as they walked at a moderate pace through the streets to the entrance of their junior high school. She was always full of life. Energy brimming on the surface that was always in danger of spilling out. Today was no different.

It was then he saw her do something peculiar. Peculiar in the way that she kept turning her head almost like clockwork in a particular angle to his person. Watching it out of the corner of his eye, he saw the small movement of her nose. It was as if she was trying to smell him.

Syaoran tensed as he very carefully tried to understand what she was supposedly looking for. All she did after doing that time again and again was sigh slightly and looking forward.

He was very confused. Just what was this all about? He couldn't help but ask himself that.

It wasn't that it was just a thing that had occurred today. He had perceived this particular affinity of hers of late. There had been many instances and different circumstances that had made him certain that she had been smelling him. It hadn't been overtly obvious, but it had certainly caught his attention.

Syaoran didn't know what to think. It wasn't like she was acting any differently with him in any other aspect. She was still treating him the same way as she had before he had started paying attention. She still smiled. She still blushed, her eyes moving away from contact when embarrassed by any little thing. She still loved to laugh with him over the little thing.

And she was still resigned to have him as a tutor for math. Syaoran smirked as he thought of their study sessions. She was still helpless when it came to the subject sometimes, or maybe she just liked their private sessions. He had seen her notes as well as her calculations as she was unaware and she was very proficient. He really didn't want to think about that at the moment though. He had other present questions to deal with.

"You seem so pensive this morning," she interrupted his thoughts as she asked him. "Is something the matter?"

He looked to her, noting the concern in her eyes as he slowed down their usual pace to match the slower gait she was currently on. "No, just some random thoughts." She seemed to accept his explanation, lightly shaking her head as they came closer to the opened doors of their school. There weren't any students littering the walkway since Sakura had the morning chores for their class this morning, and they usually arrived with enough time to accomplish them.

"I had almost forgotten about this morning, that's why I was running this morning," Sakura muttered, making sure that he would be the only person at this distance to hear her should someone else pop out of the woodwork. While there didn't seem to be many people in the school, they knew that many of the club sports meet early as well as the student council.

"That happens to all of us at least once," Syaoran followed her to their homeroom, settling their bags in their seats before coming to the front to help her out. They were almost in synch with what particular thing to do without trying to do one at the same time. They were used to doing this together many times since they not only came early on Sakura's day but as well as the one in which Syaoran was assigned the activities.

"I really just didn't want to keep you waiting," Sakura told him, a light coloring on her cheeks as she started writing down the date and such pertinent information on the board. He wasn't surprised by her statement. Sakura was always thinking of others in most occasions. He felt warmth spread through his body at her words though. "I wanted to spend as much time with you alone as possible before school started."

Syaoran just stared at her. He didn't have any power to do anything else but just stand there and look as she gracefully wrote on the board. "What?" she sounded a bit alarmed as she caught him. It seemed inevitable that his feet moved, his brain not registering anything but the fact that she was getting closer. Her face and features were becoming clearer as he approached.

He leaned down, blushing as he kissed her. Their lips were pressed, touching the surface of their skin as her eyes closed slowly and she sank forward into his body. Their lips tingled with the contact, while Syaoran set a slightly trembling hand on her cheek. His fingers settled partly on her jaw, the others cupping the side of her face as her own came to settle on the lapel of his school uniform. Syaoran could feel his face warm up to a very high temperature, which meant that he was turning as red as a tomato. But then, his fingers felt the rise in temperature in her cheeks as well. It was something they were greatly matched in, this reddening of their faces that had followed them since their early child-years.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him pull away, the warm sensation leaving her lips and the surface cool slightly. The hair on her arms stood on end, she shivering slightly as they just looked into each other's eyes. She clearly saw the impulsivity of the moment. They didn't dare take a breath until it was inevitable to continue their basic survival, both taking deep breaths through their mouths.

Still feeling a bit lightheaded, she was always a bit unsteady after their kissed, she laid her head gently on his shoulder. He placed one of his arms around her, just as a precaution of any eventuality, as she rested there.

Her ear was pressed against his side, loudly hearing his fast heartbeat; which followed her own, matching it beat for beat. It slowly subsided, time passing, their color returning to normal as well.

Syaoran felt it then. Although this time it was blatantly obvious. She had her nose pressed against the underside of his neck, almost as if nuzzling it a bit, and sighing as well. Even after they kissed she continued to do it. He had to know.

"Why have you been doing that lately?" Syaoran bit his lip as he heard the words come out of his mouth. He hadn't actually intended to say it out loud at this time, or at least as brusquely as he had voiced it.

"Um?" Sakura looked at him questioning, as if not understanding him at all.

"You know," Syaoran got all flustered, clearing his throat at her inquiring look and shifting the weight of his body to his other foot nervous. "You've been discreetly turning to me for some time when you don't think I'm looking and sniffing me." There, he had said it. It was now her turn.

Sakura's voice wavered as she smiled at him with the most adorable expression he had ever seen. She settled once again against him, taking a deep breath in the same place before pulling away, but not before her lips brushed against his jaw as he moved his head to get in her line of vision.

They both froze at the unintended kiss. He drowned inside of her emerald eyes, lost as she seemed powerless of moving herself away from it. Not like they would want to. Absolute silence reigned, their breathing the only thing that filled the background as they calmed down their once again erratic heartbeats.

He cleared his throat as she looked away once they broke the spell. Syaoran felt as if that single space where she had brushed her lips against him was burning intently. Her beautiful rosy lips were still lightly parted in surprise, completely taking over his thoughts as she moistened them before speaking.

"It's my Syaoran fix," Syaoran had not a clue at the uttered words. His forehead was furrowed, a questioning glint in his eyes, as he tried to understand her words. Sakura giggled as his expression changed not a bit after several minutes.

He was too cute when he seemed clueless about a particular thing. She decided to take mercy on him and try to explain what she meant. It may seem irrational, but it was something that she couldn't help. It was an impulse that had taken over her for the past weeks.

"I love the way you smell. I don't know how well I can explain it," she apologetically said before continuing. "It's just that every time that I see you, I have this impulse of smelling you. It's just that it's such a peculiar," she tried to amend after seeing his overwhelmed expression. "Pleasant and alluring sensation, that I can't help myself."

"So it's not an unpleasant smell you're searching for?" he finally asked after he could finally use his vocal cords. She was looking at him in her usually embarrassed but still pleased at him, which always scrambled his thoughts and made sense of their world.

He couldn't help but feel flattered as she nodded and brushed past him to finish her things. Sakura felt a bit mortified at having said that to him, knowing that her current fixation was something that she hadn't heard discussed before. At least, maybe her friends didn't discuss this kind of thing with their girl-friends and just with the person it affected.

"I love the way you smell too," he interrupted her setting of the papers, coming from behind and embracing her. His mouth was at her right ear, chuckling coming through as she heard the deep whiff he took himself by her nape and hairline. "I usually do it too when I'm hugging you."

Sakura broke into a laugh as she patted the arms that held her, glad that he had chosen to say this as well. "I think we just like to be in close contact with one another," Sakura sighed contently as he buried his face against her hair and then placed a kiss on it.

"Your smell fills my nostrils, traveling through my body," she tried to find a word for the sensation that coursed through her veins every time he came close to her and invaded all of her senses. "It makes me tingle."

"I know," he agreed with her assessment. "I feel it too."

"Still, nothing compares to when you kiss me," she boldly stated as she turned to him and slowly but sure sneaked her arms around his neck. They were smiling serenely as they came together in a kiss once again. The sensation built, as they pressed closer together for contact. Sakura's fingers played with his hair as her mouth opened with a groan as she felt him nip playfully at her lower lip.

Tentatively, their mouths opened in contact, his tongue coming closer inside to touch her own. She responded with a brush of her own, mimicking his actions as well as satisfying a search for the unidentifiable. Things were progressing smoothly in this relationship of theirs.

It was taking some time, but each step was worth the wait as they continued expanding in this new road. They left hand in hand to get the copies necessary of the daily announcements for the homeroom. Voices were trickling in the background, continuously invading their privacy.

"You know," he teased her through the corridors. "Whenever you need your Fix," he emphasized the word while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in a playful tone. "You can just throw yourself into my arms and you can take as much time as you need. Having you in my arms is never a hardship."

Sakura giggled, her eyes shining in mirth as she winked back while cradling the papers to her chest and relaxing to the touch of his arm as it lay below her shoulders, his fingers lying by her low ribs. "I might just take you on that. I don't think this addiction will be easy."

Syaoran laughed, not caring for the others around them as they continued on their way. "I think I'll like it this way."

* * *

Arriving at an ending is always the hardest part for me. I always try to keep things in tone with the title and reflect it on the last lines, but it isn't always easy. This is a concept I've been playing around for a year, but didn't actually right until the last few days which means that what I originally had in mind was vastly different with what I ended up with. I'm not surprised though since that happens a lot to me.

_Like I said, kind of pointless fluff between two very innocent Sakura and Syaoran who are just entering into a realm of relationships and what happens as you care for a person. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, since it barely has a plot. Still, it's one less idea to worry about that will open others to write later._** Did you enjoy it? Do you guys like this type of writing, or story? I have other ideas that resemble this, but I wonder if you guys are open to reading things like these.**

Drop a comment if you like, hopefully I'll see ya at my next fanfic,

MS

-


End file.
